User blog:Uhoari123/A Rescue Mission!!
Act I: Who's There? The Patapons came back to their Hideout having such fun that they will eat a Zaknel! But, they noticed that Silver Hoshipon is not around and only a speechless Princess is inside the hideout. "Princess, where's Sliver?," Hero asked Princess Patapon. The Princess is so scared that she wouldn't tell what happened to Silver Hoshipon. She was hesitating in fear. Kan made an idea so he used his staff and made a magic. It made the Princess happy but she won't still tell what happened. Kan made another idea so he took his Horn and made a sweet music. The Princess smiled but she won't still tell what happened. She's no longer hesitating but she's still speechless. Hero is thinking really hard. The Princess knew that Ragewolf wouldn't kill her so.... she told them what really happened. She was still scared that if Ragewolf came, he might kill her because he is always serious. "Do not worry my dear Princess. We will rescue Silver and we will not let Ragewolf kill you," Hero told to the Princess so she might be happy. So they went on the journey to rescue Silver Hoshipon! Back at the Dark Hero's Hideout, Ravenous doesn't want anyone to lay a finger on Silver Hoshipon. "This Silver Hoshipon is rare. A RARE ITEM! it's only mine, mine, mine!"-- Ravenous. "Will you shut the hell up!? We took hostage to him so we can touch him! You little bird-brain!"--Ragewolf. "Wanna fight? Then let's finish this!!!"--Ravenous. As the two of them were about to fight, Silver Hoshipon interrupted. "If you youngsters want my power, I don't have the power! I already used them to let the Almighty one live and his other fellow Patapons!," Silver Hoshipon told to them. The two of them were really disappointed. "So I wasted my energy to take hostage on him!? Grrr!!! I should have killed you!," the angry Ragewolf said to himself. Cyclone came in with a weird feeling that the Patapons are coming with a very big ally. Suddenly, a loud noise is coming near the hideout. All of them are so shocked. "YEEE-HAAAAAWW!!! Let's finish this Dodonga!," Hero told the Dodonga. Hero and his army are riding at the back of the Dodonga making its slave. Act II: Give Silver Back!!!! The army and the Dodonga are ready to fight the Dark Heroes! "How in the name of Almighty can you have a pet Dodonga?," said Slogturtle. "Easy piecy! We have been visiting this Dodonga for months! We have the power to control it now!," said Ton. The Dodonga roars in the cave making the stalagmites fall! Cyclone easily dodges the falling stalagmites since she know where it is falling. She used her Hero Mode "Arrow Illusion" making one arrow to 50 arrows! The Dodonga easily blocks her attacka and made a counter attack. With the power of the wind, Cyclone is using the wind to block the attack. Because of the impact is so hard, Cyclone was easily knockbacked. "Young one! I got you covered!," said Slogturtle and used his Hero Mode "Anti-Magic". Dodonga used Fire Breathe on Silver Hoshipon's cage. "Ow-ow-ow! Too hot! Too hot!"--Silver Hoshipon. "Whoops! Sorry Old Silver! Dodonga! Stop using Fire Breathe!"--Hero. As Dodonga cancelled his attack, the cage melted and Silver Hoshipon is free! The Angry Ragewolf easily killed the Dodonga. The army fell from the Dodonga's back. Hero went Hero Mode (Wooyari) making Ragewolf get on fired! Cyclone, still unconcious, one of her arrows were floating in the air and targeted at Hero. Ravenous used his scythe to destroy the arrows and took Silver Hoshipon. "Okay! Listen up! What do you want? Silver Hoshipon or your army?"--Ravenous. Buzzcrave and Sonarchy held hostage on his army. "Do not worry about me! Choose your army! If I'm there, I might not be able to save them."--Silver Hoshipon. Hero noticed the hands of Ravenous making a signal. So Hero chose to let his Army go and let them keep Silver Hoshipon. The army left without a word and suddenly, Ravenous whispered to Silver Hoshipon about when he frees him, flee at once! Sonarchy tolf Ravenous to give him Silver Hoshipon. Ravenous frees Silver Hoshipon and Silver Hoshipon flees. "Why did you do that!?"--Ragewolf. "Ah... He is useless so you let him go.... I'm such a genius! Keh hee hee hee!"--Sonarchy. Act III: Who is that Girl!? Back at the Hideout, Hero saw Silver Hoshipon! He thought that hew was trapped in the hideout. Hero asked Silver Hoshipon what happened but Silver Hoshipon won't reply. Princess Patapon is glad that they are safe and Ragewolf didn't killed them. Chin asked Silver Hoshipon how the new member can use the wind, Silver Hoshipon replied, "I don't know. She's a Patapon but a Patapon with a power to use Wind is unknown." "Oh! Are you talking about the new member of the Dark Heroes? Her name is Nowthy Cyclone. I think she's my replacement."--Princess Patapon. "Seriously!?"--Ton. So they knew her name and her ability but is still unknown. How can a Patapon use a wind element? --made by Pata3pon --posted by Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts